1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for orienting structurally supportive construction materials such as, for example, wooden two-by-twos or two-by-fours. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool for spacing multiple construction materials a fixed distance apart, while simultaneously positioning those construction materials parallel to one another in a preferred orientation thereof, and placing the materials in a straight line, with respect to one another.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the construction industry, applicable building codes, such as state building codes or the Building Officials Code Administrators (BOCA) national building code, set minimum standards for the spacing apart of structural support materials. Examples of such materials include parallel flooring support studs and vertical balustrades (spindles) for outdoor decking railing assemblies.
Workers assembling such structures could benefit from, and could save time on the job with a reliable spacer template, which would allow them to assemble components for such structures at the correct spacing and orientation thereof, to meet the applicable code. Some materials for use as spacers in the construction industry are known. Examples of these known spacers may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,945 to Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,064 to Jarvis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,921 Hardin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,814 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,266 to Barrera, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,905 to Jablonski et al.
While the known spacers are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for a versatile spacer device, which will allow for simultaneous aligning spaced materials at either of a first or second preferred orientation thereof.
The present invention provides an improved spacing and positioning tool for facilitating quick and easy spacing, positioning and alignment of construction materials, to place those materials in a parallel spaced apart configuration. The spacer tool according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention allows for similarly aligning and spacing a plurality of similar workpiece materials, in relation to a substrate, at either of a first or second preferred orientation thereof.
The spacing and positioning tool hereof is dimensioned, constructed and arranged to automatically center two-by-two spindles in relation to a two-by-four railing member, when the outer edge of the tool is aligned flush with the outer edge of the railing member.
Preferably, the spacer tool hereof will be used in a set of two at opposed ends of the materials being spaced, to ensure correct spacing along the length thereof.
A spacer tool in accordance with the present invention, generally, includes:
a spacer body having a front edge, a back edge, a top, a bottom, a first end, and a second end opposite the first end;
wherein the front edge has a plurality of evenly spaced apart first cutouts formed therein, for receiving portions of a plurality of individual construction materials therein to orient such construction materials in a first preferred orientation thereof, each of the first cutouts having a first shape;
and further wherein the back edge has a plurality of second cutouts formed therein, the second cutouts being evenly spaced apart for receiving portions of a plurality of individual construction materials therein to orient such construction materials in a second preferred orientation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spacer tool for facilitating the alignment and spacing of supportive construction materials.
It is another object of the invention to simplify the layout of deck railing spindle spacing between constantly varying post spans while assembling outdoor decks.
It is another object of the invention to facilitate construction workers"" holding a plurality of construction materials parallel to one another during the assembly process.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description section, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following detailed description and in the drawings, like numbers refer to like parts.